WWE Hights
by Believe in Roman Reigns
Summary: This is the story of Star Reby Reigns, Paige Knight and AJ Lee's journey at WWE Hights. Their friendship, relationships and hidden secrets. Will they get through their problems and remain friends? Or will the choose to go their separate ways and become enemies? Will they find their happily ever afters? Or will it all end in tears and heart break? Includes appearances from others.
1. Day 1

**Hi there, I only own Star Reby Sky, all other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and WWE. No Copy Right Intended. Feel free to Review and Happy Reading.**

WWE Hights, the school where young people who want to be come great professional wrestlers go. Based in the city of Pensacola, of Florida, it was sunny most days of the year and the residents in the town were kind and always smiling, something that made the town a little different from the rest. At WWE High, the senior year students were preparing for what was to come, this year would mean everything, would give them their answers, whether they had what it takes to appear on the TV as a big star or would have to go to another school to repeat the year. The year would be based on their skills as wrestlers, the general knowledge of the business and moves, as well as the ability to get out of sticky situations in the ring, and to perform different moves.

On this particular day, three of the so called bad boys of the school Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, were all standing at their lockers, talking about the year they had against them. Neither one of them had ever been distracted by the girls of the school, no matter how much they sent the signs, most other students and a fair few teachers thought the three were oblivious to the girls flirting with them. When in fact they just weren't interesting in dating anyone, they just wanted to concentrate on getting into the best company the wrestling business had to offer, so they could bring their dreams of becoming a legendary wrestler true.

Their entire worlds were literally turned upside down, when Roman happened to look to his left when he heard other male students, namely Miz wolf whistling and someone, he went into a sort of trance, Seth and Dean both noticing this followed his direction of sight, only to be caught in the same trance as he was. In front of them walking down the corridor were three dark haired girls, all three for the first time appeared to be completely breath taken. Seth blinked a few times when, he noticed the one he was practically drooling over, struggling with the locker next him. He looked her over, noticing her raven black hair, pale tanned skin, the black crop top she wore, with the zip up sleeves, her slim figure, her studded belt that wrapped around her hips, and around the slight warn blue jeans she was wearing, he also noticed the black Chuck Taylor's she wore, and her nails were painted black.

Dean was too busy staring at the one with the dark brown hair, the one with the small amount of makeup, she had a love sucks tank top, denim shorts and knee high grey Chuck Taylor's, she was also wearing, black hoody. He continued to stare at her, until she snapped her fingers at him, she too was slim in figure, and slightly tanned skin, almost as she was Puerto Rica. She smiled at Dean who smiled back her, for the hell of it feeling a little awkward.

Roman, was looking at the 6ft 1, frame of a girl, with jet black, her ice blue eyes looking ahead of her, slightly tanned skin making her stand out from the crowd, especially, with her jet black hair wrapping around her skinny frame, her home made Roman Reigns top, showing off her figure, her black combats flapping around her tamed legs, and her combat boots keeping them from flaring around at the bottom. This was Roman's junior school friend. Star Reby Sky and the one person he had be madly and unconditionally in love with since they started at WWE Heights. Star smiled at him when she finally reached him, hugging him as she would normally do, she also waved at Dean and Seth, although she noticed they were otherwise occupied.

"I see, those two have met our two new students" randomly commented Star, almost in laughter. The awkwardness between Dean and AJ was enough to put anyone in hysterics, but then you add, Seth practically drooling over Paige, and her being completely oblivious to it, then you would be in stitches on the floor. Roman looked at the two pairs, his smile getting wider, as he watched on, he was soon close to joining Star on the floor, at what was happened and how it could have easily been avoided. Seth finally picked up the courage and spoke to the girl stood in front of him, wiping away the droll first, so she didn't expect anything. He tapped her on the shoulder, and when she turned around he smiled.

"Hi, I'm Seth Rollins, aka The Architect, what's your name?" asked Seth with a smile that could melt any girls heart, the girl he stood in front off, had beautiful brown eyes, that sparkled in the bright lights of the hall, she only wore eye makeup, that made her sparkling eyes all the more bold. She smiled at him, thrust sealing the deal, for Seth, this was the girl for him, that much he knew for sure.

"While it's nice to meet you Seth, I'm Paige Knight" replied Paige, introducing herself, and looking him over, noticing the black combats, and boots all three men seemed to be wearing, then The Shield t-shirt that showed his kind of famine but muscular frame, his tanned skin, brown eyes, and two toned hair, there was something about him that attracted her to him, almost like she was a magnet, and he was the opposite side. It was at that point that Seth had realized that her English Accent, which made her all the more perfect in his eyes.

"Hey there, I'm AJ Lee" said AJ holding out her hand with an innocent smile on her face, as jumped a little closer to Dean, standing a little straighter, showing her kind of weird side, the side Paige knew from before. Dean smiled at her, just taking it in, could this really be the girl for him? The girl that would finally accept him as his two best friends and maybe Star has? He hoped he had finally the girl for him, he was fed of seeing Roman being oblivious to Star's attraction to him and he was sure Seth was two, considering both have been tempted to smack him upside the head and point it out to him that she was totally in love with him, like he was with her. He swears someone will tell them sooner or later, and they finally be a couple, this side of life, with luck.

"Hi, I err..., I'm Dean Ambrose" said Dean not actually believe there was a girl at this school that appeared to be just as much of a psychopath as he did, and that was something he admired, how she didn't care what people thought of her, she was just being herself no matter how crazy that was. He extended his hand to shake hers, feeling her small, soft hand his, larger rougher one, and also feeling her heat radiate through him, he smiled at her, really hoping she could be the one.

"Hey Dean, you and AJ wanna join me and Paige in the canteen" suddenly asked Seth, breaking the moment that was going on between him and AJ, he could have killed Seth for it, but when he looked around at Roman and Star, locked in lovers stare again, he looked over at AJ who was nodding yes to going with them. He smiled at her then looked at Paige and Seth, thinking the same as AJ; they could make a cute couple, The Architect and The Mysterious Raven Haired Lady.

"Yeah, let's leave the two LOVE BIRDS, over there to their oblivious ways" said Dean, taking hold of AJ hand and walking with Paige and Seth to the canteen, finding a table and sitting down, determined to get to know the two girls that had taken his and Seth's attention from wrestling, the thing he thought was impossible. They talked for the remaining time they, knowing their was a good chance that Star and Roman hadn't even noticed that they were gone, that always happened when they together, oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Nothing new there.

**Well that is chapter one. Stay tuned to see if Roman and Star get together and if anything happens between the Psychopaths and The Architect and The Mysterious Raven Haired Lady. All will be revealed soon.**


	2. First class

**Hi guys, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or both on this story. I only own Star. No Copy Right Intended, all other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and their respected companies. Happy reading.**

In first class, which happened to be the most boring class of them all, Geography, with Michael Cole. He would go on and on about mountings, rivers, the ocean hell even hills, the entire lesson. The students of that class know they are supposed to pay attention to what he is saying and all but, that is really hard to do when you hear the same thing every lesson, about his trips to places and what the river water is like. And to make it even worse there is a seating plan in the class. So for this particular class, Star along with AJ and Paige were at the back of the class, AJ was doodling as she had already learnt this back in her old school and had the grades to prove it, where as Paige was happily day dreaming, you could tell she was in her own world by the way she was staring off into space. Star on the other hand was watching Nikki closely, who as usual walked in late and got a way with it, either she is a teachers pet or it's because she is one of the cheerleaders, as Mr Cole always lets her get away with coming in late.

Her seat for this class was right at the front next door to Roman, who had Seth sat next to him and then Dean the other side of Seth. Dean would be doing his normally thing of doodling, normally skull and cross bones, a horror franchise murder or something that looks like it belongs in a horror film. Seth on the other hand was playing with his phone which was in plain view, texting Paige trying to bring her back to earth, he found that more interesting that listening to the broken record that was constantly on repeat, he sent her messages like _"Earth to Paige, repeat earth to Paige, do you copy"_ and _"Paigey pop, do you read me, it is Sethie bear sending this to you" _when he looked around at her, he could tell she had received his messages by the slight giggles and smile that had appeared on her face, lets not forget the sparkle that had appeared in her eyes.

Anyway back to Nikki, who had this time was flirty with Roman much to the annoyance of Star, who was getting more angry the more she watch what was happening. Nikki, was flicking her hair, reading over what he was writing, rubbing his arm, batting her eye lashes at him, she also blew him a couple of kisses during the course of the class. AJ and Paige could actually tell something was wrong with Star by the way she was starting to breath heavily, clench her fists and furiously tapping her foot on the floor below her desk, lets not forget the death stare she was giving to the back of Nikki's head.

"Star, what's wrong with you?" asked AJ, being the first one to ask, Paige was looking in the line of sight as Star, realising quickly what it was, and knowing what she was planning on doing. In a way both Paige and AJ felt sorry for her. Where as Dean and Seth had come straight out with it that the liked the two girls, Roman had kept to himself, like he was fearing something and Star was waiting for him to say it first before she did, as she was more of the traditional type, well at least that is how her family brought her up to be.

"She is watching Nikki, flirt with Roman, and I think she is tempted to do something. I.E punch Nikki" replied Paige swiftly, she knew that was how Star was feeling because she was sure she would act the same, if anyone had done that to her with Seth, but then again he never paid attention to anyone else, she had seen it first hand when they were in the canteen earlier, she had ignored the likes of Brie, Nikki, Maria, and anyone else that had attempted to flirt with him, only paying attention to her. As AJ had seen first hand when it come to Dean, as he had done the same thing when it come to AJ.

"Oh yeah, I would do the same thing if someone was flirting with my Deane boo" said AJ, just thinking of what she would do. "Forget that I would go all psycho on them, like I did in our old school when Sasha flirted with Sami" added AJ, with that psycho look on her face, the one that could send shivers down anyone's spine is she glared at you with that look in her eye. "You know the mind games, skipping towards them, the odd acts of affection, the prove me wrong attitude" again added AJ, remembering all the things she had done at her old school when someone flirted with her boyfriend. Boy she really could send anyone around the bend, hell she even had a score board for it, the last victim of that was Daniel Bryan, he never doubt what she was like after that.

"Yep, I would just get it over with, tell the person how I feel about it, probably go all Miss Hell In Boots on them. You know, the nightmare that never stops, like you mind games, the anger, the primal scream, then finally the attack" replied Paige just remembering what she was like when Corey Graves wouldn't leave her alone, in the end she turned around and slapped him, when he still didn't leave her alone, she took a page from AJ book, which eventually ended with both her and her then boyfriend Adrian Neville punching him.

"Wow you two are brilliant role models" sarcastically said Star out of nowhere but finding it incredibly funny that her two new best friends were actually willing to get their point across using other means than talking, funny really. Listening to how AJ would be a complete psychopath and Paige would be a nightmare was actually giving her idea's on what to do about the Nikki problem. Star looked to the two girls to her right and noticed their offended facial expressions, although AJ took it to the next level and pretended like she was about to cry. "I meant with one of you going all psycho when someone flirts with her guy and the other is a nightmare dressed as a day dream, it is actually giving me some ideas on what I could do to get my message across" added Star, making both of the girls laugh, it was true, Paige was a nightmare dressed as a day dream, where as AJ was the psychopath of the three and she was proud of it, but that was part of the package with the two of them.

Five minutes before the bell signalling the end of first period was due to go, Star had finally had enough with the flirty between Nikki and Roman, she got out her seat with such force she knocked the chair over, waking AJ and Paige up in the progress, she stomped over to where Nikki was seated, catching the attention of everyone in the class except Nikki and Mr Cole. Once she had gotten to her destination, with her bag over her shoulder, she tapped Nikki's waiting for her to turn around before she would act. When Nikki turned around, she was met with an unwanted knuckle sandwich, which ultimately knocked her from her seat and probably some teeth loose too. Mr Cole soon stopped the boring lecture she was giving to focus his attention on Star.

"Star what was that for?" asked Mr Cole as calmly as possible, although he was red in the face, Star just shrugged her shoulders, and walked out the class like nothing happened, leaving an amused Paige, AJ, Seth and Dean and a rather confused Roman behind, as well Nikki, almost crying on the floor, that her lipstick had been ruined and her mouth was bleeding and that her teeth were probably a bit crook-id now. When the bell finally went, Seth took hold of Paige's hand gently where as Dean wrapped an arm around AJ shoulders, both mini couples followed behind Roman as he went to find Star in a little bit of a hurry, to ask her what that was all about?.

Since it was free period Roman guessed she would be sitting on the wall, that parted the school yard from the river banks, her legs dangling over, with her arms crossed over her chest and listening to It's My Life by Bon Jovi, Roman went and joined her, knowing something was pretty wrong, the biggest clue being when she punched Nikki in the class just minutes earlier. Seth and Dean took the two girls to the glass area just in before the wall, sitting down and talking, well the two love birds sorted things out.

"Sorry about my actions back there" said Star barely above a whisper as she looked out at the water of the river, which was reflecting the shinning sun, making it look as if there was treasure at the bottom of the river. Roman looked at her for a few seconds before looking over the sparkling river to, always wondering what was over there, as the gate to the bridge was always locked, he just guessed the it was dangerous or something daft like that, or maybe there was a building site to the new school.

"You mean you mental breakdown right" replied Roman with the smile upon his face that could melt any girls heart. Well almost any girls heart, excluding AJ and Paige who would just laugh at him and tell him he was being a goof-ball or he was so cute and adorable, he still hasn't worked out why his spell doesn't work on them, it was weird but gave him something to think about. "Why did you do that to Nikki?" randomly asked Roman, he really did want to know why as Star had never acted like that before, and guessed there was a lot of hatred there too.

"Because she was flirting with you" quickly answered Star getting out and done with, she hated being questioned and here was Roman he one crush, her one true love in her eyes questioning her. Why couldn't life be like the fairy tales she was read when she was a little girl. She hated it when things didn't go her way and Nikki flirty with Roman was going her way, so she put a stop to it, admittedly listening to AJ being a psycho and Paige being a nightmare dressed as a day dream probably wasn't the best but hey. "Paige watch out Brie is behind you" shouted Star getting Paige's attention who just winked in reply to say she had it under control, she had an ice cube, from somewhere, putting into the floor just behind and watching in amusement with AJ, Seth, Dean, Star and Roman and Brie slid over it, and landed on the floor, screaming bloody murder when she finally landed on the floor, it was in slow motion to the ones watching.

"Hey Rome" suddenly said Star looking at him innocently, he looked at her and smiled that smile again, the one he knew had Star's attention since he first smiled it at her in junior school all those years ago. "Do you think all six of us would make it to WWE" asked Star wanting to know his opinion as he was always the calculated one of the group of four before, she wasn't so sure know, but she hoped he was.

"Star, I am willing to bet we will, we all have different talents, like you have Dean who is a complete lunatic, then you have you who prefers to act first ask questions later, you have Seth who is an architect of wrestlers, and god knows what Paige and AJ's wrestling styles or talent would be. So yes I think we will all make it to the WWE some day and we will make the world notice us, as well as prove we are the best, just like I have always known" replied Roman, answering her question honestly, he was wondering what Paige and AJ were like in the ring, as both had been quiet to him, but then again he hadn't tried talking to them, he had only tried the smile which in turn turned out to be an epic failure.

**A special thank you to Kenn. Faith. Dawn, BingBing Stewart and the guest that had review, it is very much appreciated. And thank you to everyone that has read this story. Thank you to Paige Saraya Knight for the help she has given me. Hope you are enjoying the story.**


	3. Love at last

**Hi guys, so here is chapter three. As normal I only own Star, all other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the respected companies they work for. No Copy Right Intended. Happy reading.**

Later on in the day, when Seth, Paige, AJ and Dean all had Science, Roman was in Maths where as Star had English, she hated be away from her friends as she knew in Science, it was always a boy-girl pairing, so there was a chance Dean and Seth would be lab partners with their crushes, where as her lab partner was the Irishman Sheamus, the guy who loves to fight. She wanted to be in the same class as Roman so that she could be like Paige and AJ and spend time with the guy she loves, she loved him, but was having a hard time dealing with the emotions that he could possibly go for a different girl, she wanted him to tell her how he felt she knew he felt something but didn't know what.

Everyone of their friends could see that Star was in love with Roman and Roman was in love with Star. So they didn't see what the problem was, if they loved each other then why didn't they just tell each other and get it over with. As they bell rang signalling the end of the period and the start of lunch. Seth was sitting on the grass with Paige lying in his lap, smiling up at him, he raven hair sprawled across him legs. Dean had AJ sat on his lap, as they both listened to Green Day – Do you know your enemy. Roman joined them watching at his two best friends with envy at what they had with two girls that had just started at the school. He envied them because they could tell the girl they loved how they were feeling, where as he was scared to afraid that she would turn him down.

"Roman" said a voice with an, AJ's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he looked around at her wrapped up in the arms of Seth he smiled before listening to what she had to say. "Just tell her how you feel, it's pretty obvious that she feels the same way" added AJ, she was useless at love, but she could see it. Roman smiled and nodded, if Paige and AJ could see that Star was in love with him, so maybe he could tell her the truth on how he felt and she would accept it.

"Told yah" suddenly said Dean, ending up on the ground back down when AJ pushed him over with the psycho smile upon her features. The smile soon turned into a sweet one, and they were interrupted, by the arrival of Star, Roman's playful smile soon faded into his serious features. He was dreading this but he had to do it. It was either that or the chance of loosing her to another man. Although who he didn't know, Randy Orton maybe.

"Star, C..Can I speak to you for a minute" asked Roman starting to stutter, he smile at her hoping she wouldn't noticed, but he knew that she had by the look on her face, she smiled happily at him, he smiled back nervously, knowing she had noticed. Anyway he got up took hold of her hand, dragging her with him to the doors of the outdoor gym, there he let go of her hand. He knew he hadn't hurt her, as his grip was only tight enough to prevent her from getting away from him. He smiled again and then took a deep breath before letting it out with a little sigh. "I er, I don't quiet know how to tell you this but, em I'm in love with you Star" finally said Roman spitting it out. The only reaction Star had was to throw her hold body at him, in a bear hug, she trusted him enough to catch her when she did that.

"Finally" said Star, she smiled as she hugged him, "I love you too and I have been waiting years for you to tell me that" added Star, finally coming clean that she loved him too, it took Seth to tell Paige during the day that he had fallen for her and Dean to cryptically tell AJ the same thing. For Roman to finally find the courage to tell her. She had to wonder if Paige and AJ hadn't come to the school would Roman had ever told her the truth. When they finally rejoined the remaining four, Paige and Seth looked at each other, knowing that Roman had finally told her the truth. The both just smiled like they were planning something.

"Well you waited long enough but it's better late than never to tell the women you love how you feel" suddenly said Seth smiling, and resting his chin on Paige's bare shoulder, who smiled happily at him, if you had only just met them, you would think that they had been dating for years but in truth they had only met each other that day, the same goes for AJ and Dean, the psychopathic couple. There was something oddly weird and cute about them at the same time.

"Love is Patient. Love is kind. Love means slowly losing our mind" resisted Paige, remembering and old poem that she had read a while ago, when she moved to Pensacola, she didn't want to leave but was happy that she did, if she didn't then she would have never met Seth or her new friends, she probably wouldn't have found a wrestling school like WWE Hights. Seth looked at Paige kissing her cheek, thinking about a little and starting to agree with it, to a certain degree.

"Well that says a lot, have you lost your mind?" asked AJ, at her close childhood friend, the pair of them were like sisters, they were that close, Roman looked between the two and laughed just wondering what Dean and Seth had gotten themselves into as these two weren't the most normal girls you could come across. Paige smiled back at AJ knowing that she would have already second guessed her.

"You can't lose something that you didn't have in the first place" sarcastically but truthfully answered Paige, all of them laughed as they made their way back to home room for tutorial and registeration, hopefully it should be more interesting. But that also meant that Star would have to formally apologise to her rival Nikki Bella. But then again so did AJ and Paige for some daft reason the Bella's and Eva Marie had made up something and gotten the two in trouble as well, Paige knew she had to apologise to Brie because of the ice cube incident that happened earlier in the day, it was funny but apparently Brie didn't see it that way. When the three were called in front of the class, they knew what was coming, Star had already planned hers to say a quick sorry an unmeaning one and then go back to her boyfriend.

"Sorry Nikki for giving you an unwanted knuckle sandwich earlier on" said Star with a pretend smile on her face. Nikki nodded her head saying that she had accepted it, but did believe it, she had been feuding with Star since they started at WWE Hights, there was just something the two didn't like about each other, no matter how much they had tried to like each other, it never lasted longer than a week, maybe two at most, but that would be about it. AJ was the next to apologise to Eva, this was one that wasn't going to go very well. So instead of saying words AJ skipped over to Eva and wrapped her arms around her in a hugging manner, Eva just nodded to the teacher to say she accepted the apology, just to get AJ off of her. Paige was the last one to apologise and AJ knew from the look on her face it was going to be anything but normal.

"Roses are red, wood chips are brown, I'm sorry I made slip over earlier on, it's not like I hate you, I like you a bunch, it's just you have a face, that I really wanna punch" said Paige smiling, and walking away before Brie could nod to say she accepted the apology, or before their tutor could say anything. All three girls returned to their seats smiling innocently, they should have know, with Star but that was the complete opposite to what they were expecting from AJ and Paige. There was something seriously wrong with the girls, but that made Seth and Dean love the girls even more. Roman had stood up before Star could sit down and kissed her full on the lips in a passionate manner, almost as if he was making up for all the years he had missed. Either way it shocked the entire class and made some of the girls jealous, not only could they not get their hands on Seth and Dean but now they could get their hands on Roman either.

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. But a special thank you to Guest, BingBing Stewart and Kenn. Faith. Dawn, for all your kind reviews it is truly appreciated. A thank you to Paige Saraya Knight for helping me with this story.**


	4. Tutorial

While they were sat in tutorial Seth and Paige where cuddling on to each other while Mr Lawler was watching but so was Dean and Aj and Roman and Star still oblivious to the fact that Nicki and Bree Bella where still jealous because they couldn't get their hands on the three best looking lads in the school because of three girls.

"Hey dean you having fun there with Aj"

Shouted Star as she was sat on Roman's lap while Dean was kissing Aj till Mr Lawler shouted

"Aj Lee, Star Sky and Paige knight get to your seats now or else you will be in detention for the rest of the day that means no seeing Seth Rollins for you Paige, no seeing Dean Ambrose for you Aj Lee and no seeing Roman Reigns for you Star now get back to your seats"

As he shouted that all three girls just looked at him in a way that was making the three shield lads laugh the Paige looked at Seth in the same way she looked at Mr Lawler then stormed off to her seat with Star and Aj and the three of them said

"There you happy now we are back in our seats but don't expect us to pay any attention to you now"

As they said that Nikki and Brie Bella walked in they were late as normal they thought because they were the best looking they should be allowed to be late for the last tutorial of the day.

As tutorial ended and all the students walk off home Star gives Roman one last kiss good bye and so did Paige give Seth one last kiss before her and star headed to her house. On the way home Star was talking to Paige as she was driving being as she was staying at hers for the night because she had a big falling out with her mother?

As they arrived at Paige's house her mother was very welcoming till she seen Stars face then from that moment Sara knew that Star had found her way home to her again so she took both Star and Paige into the front room and tried to explain the best she could

"Paige I want you to meet your identical twin sister Star I gave her up for adoption when she was just a new-born baby because I couldn't cope with both of you especially after me and your dad had split up I am so sorry Paige I should have told you"

After Paige had heard this she ran upstairs in an upset mood so out of respect Star followed her and eventually got to know her sister before school started.

As the next day of school started both Star and Paige went in all smiles even though they had just received some shocking news.


End file.
